Aku, Pemuda Biasa yang Ingin Membahagiakanmu
by yuinayuki
Summary: "Sekarang… apa yang kau inginkan, Ichi?". "Hahaha… aku... hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang ingin membahagiakanmu, Sayang." Bleach Vivariation Festifal: Dedication Month for RabicHan kawaii na. RnR?


Aku bukanlah pemuda kaya bergelimang harta yang bisa mempesembahkan sebuah Menara Eiffel untukmu.

Aku bukanlah pemuda romantis yang membuat kata-kata menjadi indah dan puitis.

Aku bukanlah seorang pemuda ber-otak professor yang bisa mempersembahkan sebuah alat canggih untukmu.

Aku juga bukanlah pemuda abadi yang siap menemanimu, ada di sisimu sampai kau tua nanti.

Aku…

* * *

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Aku, Pemuda Biasa yang Ingin Membahagiakanmu © yuinayuki

.

Aku… hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang ingin membahagiakanmu, Sayang.

.

**Vivariation Festifal : Dedication Month** for **RabicHan kawaii na**, Nee~ -peluk-peluk-

**Warning**: OOC akutsangat, abal, gaje, delelah **don't like don't read!**

**Summary**: "Sekarang… apa yang kau inginkan, Ichi?". "Hahaha… aku... hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang ingin membahagiakanmu, Sayang." Bleach Vivariation Festifal: Dedication Month for RabicHan kawaii na. RnR?

karena Nee salah satu author yang aku tunggu kemunculannya lagi di FFn dan aku berharap Nee bisa kembali aktif :)

Fic IchiRuki untuk Nee yang suka pairing itu :DD

* * *

Ribuan titik-titik bersinar itu menghiasi langit malam yang kelam, berkelap-kelip saling menyahut. Bersama Sang Bulan, mereka memperindah langit malam yang kelam dengan cahaya mereka.

Di bawah nanguan langit kelam bertaburan bintang, dua insan itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka erat. Saling menyadarkan dahi mereka satu sama lain, hidung mereka sangat dekat—menempel. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah mereka.

Mereka menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang melewati sela-sela tubuh mereka. Mereka tidak kedinginan—karena mereka tahu, hanya ada di dekat kekasih mereka saja, mereka sudah merasa sangat hangat.

Pemuda Kurosaki itu membelai kepala gadis Kuchiki itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Lembut, dan perlahan, gadis Kuchiki itu—Rukia menutup matanya dan merasakan setiap jari-jari pemuda Kurosaki—Ichigo masuk ke sela-sela rambutnya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali hari ini ya, Sayang…" kata-kata lembut yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo masuk ke indera pendengaran Rukia.

"Tidak… aku tidak lelah, Ichi," kata Rukia. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan ke leher Ichigo. Perlahan Rukia menuntun Ichigo untuk duduk di rumput.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti lelah…"

"Kau yang lelah, Ichi... berbaringlah," pinta Rukia yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo berbaring di rumput dengan kepala yang berbantalkan paha Rukia. Ichigo perlahan menutup matanya dan menikmati setiap helai rambutnya yang diusap-usap oleh telapak tangan Rukia.

"Tidurlah, Ichi," suara Rukia yang lembut itu masuk bagai lagu nina bobo. Begitu halus, merdu dan membuatnya merasa nyaman hanya dengan mendengar suara Rukia.

Rukia menatap kekasihnya dengan sayang, perlahan telapak tangan Rukia yang mengusap-usap rambut oranye Ichigo berpindah. Berpindah pada pipi Ichigo yang mempunyai tulang pipi tegas. Diusapnya perlahan, kemudian dikecupnya dengan singkat.

"Kau nakal, Rukia," kata Ichigo pelan sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, Ichi… aku hanya… ingin berikan sesuatu untukmu, itu saja," perlahan setelah Rukia mengatakannya, wajahnya bersemu merah dan tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha… harusnya aku 'kan yang bilang begitu?" Ichigo kemudian menutup matanya lagi. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, sesungging senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Aku tidak butuh apa-apa Ichi, aku hanya butuh kau…"

"Jika memang benar begitu, walaupun aku bukanlah pemuda kaya bergelimang harta yang bisa mempersembahkan sebuah Menara Eiffel untukmu. Apakah kau masih mau menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja, Ichi. Aku tidak mencintai harta, yang kucintai hanya kau seorang."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. "Walaupun aku bukanlah pemuda romantis yang membuat kata-kata menjadi indah dan puitis. Apakah kau juga masih mau menerimaku? Apakah kau tidak bosan nantinya bila menerimaku yang tidak romantis ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Ichigo menggenggam tangan kiri Rukia semakin erat.

Rukia menghela napas perlahan. "Aku tidak perlu kata-kata romantis yang membuatku melayang tinggi, aku tidak ingin itu, Ichi," Rukia kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Walaupun aku bukanlah seorang pemuda ber-otak professor yang bisa mempersembahkan sebuah alat canggih untukmu, dan juga bukanlah pemuda abadi yang siap menemanimu, ada di sisimu sampai kau tua nanti. Apakah kau masih mau menerimaku?" Ichigo membuka matanya. Mata cokelat gugurnya itu berhadapan dengan mata amethyst Rukia ketika dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

Rukia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan yang harusnya Ichigo sudah tahu jawabannya, "Ya, Ichigo. Tentu saja. Aku tidak butuh alat canggih maupun kau yang abadi. Aku hanya ingin kau yang ada di sisiku saat ini bisa terus mencintaiku selamanya, walaupun waktu akan memisahkan kita…" Rukia tersenyum. Perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ichigo dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat di sana.

"Sekarang… apa yang kau inginkan, Ichi?" tanya Rukia sambil menuliskan kanji namanya di dahi Ichigo.

"Hahaha… aku…" Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat. Lama mereka saling menatap, kemudian, Ichigo tersenyum. "hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang ingin membahagiakanmu, Sayang."

**Te a em a te**

**::**

Nee~ aku harap Nee suka yah. Ini fic gaje yang plotnya gaje pula Nee… maaf~ gara-gara pusing cari ide akhirnya malah jadinya kayak gini, gyaaboo~ :'O huweeeng mana bahasanya gitu lagi -pundung-

Review? Review? -puppy eyes-


End file.
